This invention relates generally to the field jewelry and, more particularly, to a single earring set for double pierced ears.
Prior art earring designs do not employ a flowing “design” from front to back (or back to front), nor do they employ a plurality of sections interconnected through a plurality of pierced holes on the ear lobe. Prior art designs cannot accommodate the positioning of a wearer's pierced holes on the earlobe since they are often connected to the next hole by a rigid bar or employ what is known as a “pull-through” design. This inhibits flexibility in use, rendering prior art earring designs less than advantageous.